64DD
The Nintendo 64DD (Which stands for Disk Drive or Dynamic Drive) is an add-on for the Nintendo 64 Console that was released exclusively in Japan on December 1st, 1999. Only 10 games were released for the 64DD. An online service called Randnet was provided from release until February 28th 2001. The add-on was announced in 1995 and showed in 'real life' on Shosinkai (Space World) 1997, the 64DD was delayed multiple times and was a commercial failure, only selling around 15.000 pieces. History Please write this section of this article. Thanks! ~Link.Pichu Hardware The 64DD had 3 main features: The dual storage, the real-time clock (RTC), and the Internet connectivity. The dual storage, the N64 cartridge and 64DD Disk, let the console hold much more data than just a cartridge alone (even though Nintendo started to produce bigger cartridges later in the Nintendo 64's life). The real time clock allowed for the passing of time when not playing a game. The internet connectivity allowed for a much more social experience with online play, chat and e-mail services. The online service also provided the user with updates for released titles. An N64 Expansion Pack (An add on used to expand the N64's RAM from 4 to 8 megabytes) is also required to use the 64DD. Disks Rather than using CD-ROM technology, the 64DD used proprietary disks. The disks themselves, similar to a floppy disk, stored data in a magnetic format and could store up to 64 Megabytes of data. Using these magnetic disks would allow larger storage sizes than an N64 cartridge without sacrificing fast loading speeds. One of the cons of the disks were that they were easier damaged than cartridges, but they were cheaper to produce than cartridges (yet slightly more expensive than CD's). Games Released Games Main article: List of Games Because of the failure of the 64DD, only 10 games were ever made for the system * Mario Artist: Paint Studio * Mario Artist: Talent Studio * Mario Artist: Polygon Studio * Mario Artist: Communication Kit * Doshin the Giant * Doshin the Giant: Tinkling Toddler Liberation Front! Assemble! * F-Zero X Expansion Kit * SimCity 64 * Japan Pro Golf Tour 64 * Randnet Disk Unreleased Games Main article: List of Unreleased Games Accessories The 64DD had 4 acessories during it's short lifetime. N64 Modem The N64 modem is a special N64 cartridge that has a modular cable port to connect to the internet. Placing the modem in the cartridge slot of the N64 allows connection to Randnet. N64 Mouse The N64 mouse, the successor to the SNES mouse, is a mouse that connects to one of the N64 controller ports. It is used for higher precision in drawing, internet navigation, and other uses. N64 Keyboard The N64 keyboard is a standard keyboard that fits into one of the N64's controller ports. It's only use is in Randnet for internet navigation and chatting. Capture Cassette The capture cassette is a special N64 cartridge that has composite video inputs connected to it. It was bundled with Mario Artist: Talent Studio and was used to import and export images from the Mario Artist series. Trailers out how to add trailers - ES64Category:Hardware